1. Field of the Invention
This invention in general relates to heat exchange units and more particularly to an internal support adapted to serve several functions within a heat exchange unit.
2. Prior Art
A heat exchange unit, as may be used in an air conditioning or refrigeration application, is typically designed to have a heat exchanger and a fan for circulating heat transfer media, typically air, in heat exchange relation with a fluid flowing through the heat exchanger. In many applications such as air conditioning the heat exchange unit is mounted exterior of the enclosure to be conditioned to transfer heat energy between refrigerant used for heating or cooling the air of the residence and ambient air flowing in heat transfer relation with the outdoor heat exchanger.
A fan is usually mounted to circulate air through the heat exchanger of the unit. The fan provides a forced air flow to promote heat transfer between the air and the refrigerant flowing through the outdoor heat exchanger.
It has been found that in some applications, it is more efficient to use multiple heat exchangers in the heat exchange unit. These multiple heat exchangers may be mounted side by side such that air entering the unit flows first through one heat exchanger and then the other heat exchanger. Mounting in this arrangement acts to decrease the heat transfer efficiency of the inner heat exchanger since the ambient air flowing in heat exchange relation therewith has already had its temperature raised or lowered by the outer heat exchanger. Consequently, the temperature difference between the air and the refrigerant flowing through the inner heat exchanger is lowered and the overall heat transfer efficiency of the inner heat exchanger is thereby decreased.
Another method for providing multiple heat exchangers is to stack one on top of the other such that ambient air flows directly through both. The disadvantage of this type of system is the large heat exchange unit size required.
The present heat exchanger arrangement provides for two heat exchangers in a single unit, each having ambient air flow directly therethrough. The heat exchangers are mounted such that air flows directly through the outer heat exchange unit and is discharged from the unit by the fan. Air flows into the unit through an air inlet segment of the base pan and then through the inner heat exchanger and again is discharged from the unit by the fan. Consequently, a unit has been provided having two separate air flow paths, one for each heat exchanger.
The unit support as claimed herein is a bowl shaped support member having portions to connect to each heat exchanger. Additionally provided is a fan motor support portion in the center thereof and air flow openings located between the two heat exchangers. The fan is mounted such that the fan blades draw air through the air inlet portions between the two heat exchangers creating two separate air flow paths, one for each of the heat exchangers.